


I Can Be No Superman, But For You I'll Be Super Human

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Harry, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Harry sighed as he gazed at his poor boy, reaching out to smooth stray strands away from his eyes as he slumbered on peacefully.He knew he shouldn’t have let him sleep over.No one would treat Louis the way he deserved after all- with absolute, utmost care, and love, like he was something precious that needed to be protected with one’s life.Because he was.Harry sighed once again, slipping in behind the smaller male and cradling him carefully in his arms to refrain from aggravating his wound, his entire body screaming at him for failing to protect his baby."OR The one where Baby Louis has a sleepover at his friend's but gets hurts in the process.





	I Can Be No Superman, But For You I'll Be Super Human

****Harry slid the door open, shoulders slumping slightly in disappointment when the silent dark was all that greeted him.

He missed his baby boy; he’d been so busy recently at work for a new film that he’d hardly gotten any time to spend with Louis. He’d felt so awful about it that when his boy asked, he had (grudgingly) agreed for Louis to have a sleepover at a friend’s (who he’d met previously on set) house for the two nights he was meant to be filming.

And so he’d dropped Louis off the night before, and was due to pick the younger male up the following afternoon, but he just _ached_ to be with his boy again, the time till he’d see his boy again- short as it may be- offering no comfort.

Granted, he was home much earlier than expected as well, but _still._

_He missed Louis._

He almost wished he said no.

He sighed, running a weary hair through his hair as he slowly made his way to his bedroom, silently chiding himself for his selfish thoughts.

Louis deserved to have fun with friends his age- it couldn’t be healthy for him to be so attached to his daddy, much as Harry loved the affection and returned the gesture.

Harry huffed, flicking the lights on and startling at the lump buried beneath his covers, a familiar mop of tousled chestnut hair peeking from the top.

“Lou?” He called concernedly, hurrying over to where his boy laid hidden, sifting gentle fingers through his hair to rouse him with furrowed brows. Louis sighed contentedly, shuffling into the touch with a cute snuffle, lids lightly fluttering to reveal sleep ridden cerulean orbs.

 “Daddy!” He chirped brightly upon seeing who it was by his side, eyes lighting up gleefully as he scrambled up into Harry’s lap with open arms. Harry chuckled fondly, curling the smaller male into his arms with a pleased hum as he squeezed his baby closer, a wave of peace settling over them.

“Hi darling, what are you doing here, hmm?”

“Missed you, Daddy.” Louis murmured, tucking his face into Harry’s neck as he popped his thumb into his mouth.

“I missed you too, sweetheart, but I meant- What are you doing at home, Lou? Aren’t you meant to be at Luke’s?” Louis shrugged nonchalantly, mumbling a response around his thumb. Harry tugged his hand away gently, prompting the younger male to repeat himself.

“Luke’s daddy forgot they had somewhere else to be, so they dropped me here.”

“What? How long have you been home, Lou?” The curly haired male questioned, frown marring his features as alarm bells started ringing in his mind.

“Since morning, Daddy.”

“ _They left you alone for the whole day?!”_ Harry spluttered incredulously, anger bubbling within at the irresponsible decision behind his poor baby being left alone for the whole day.

And to think that he was originally meant to be home only the day after- he shuddered at the thought of what he could have ended up coming home to if not for the fortunate coincidence that he was finished early.

_Thank God for small miracles._

_“_ God, I can’t believe- you haven’t eaten all day, have you, Lou? Daddy’s going to make you something, alright darling?” Harry rambled as he made to stand, jerking to a halt when Louis whimpered and clung on tightly, shaking his head desperately in protest.

“Not hungry, Daddy. I had some cereal just now.”

“God, they shouldn’t have left you here alone, baby, that’s not okay. They should’ve rung me, or even Liam or Niall when they realized they had to go.”

“I didn’t want to play anymore anyway, Daddy.” Louis yawned, blinking blearily at his daddy before pressing more securely against his warmth, wincing slightly as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Are you feeling alright, Lou? You feel a bit warm.” Harry asked, forehead creasing deeply at the heat radiating from the younger male, prying the boy away to slide a cool palm beneath his bangs.

“Mm. Hurts, Daddy.”

“What hurts, baby?” The elder urged, frantic worry coursing through his veins at the thought of his baby boy hurting- Louis was made to be loved and cared for, never _hurt_.

“My chest.”

“Your chest?” Harry repeated in confusion, gasping in horror as he helped Louis lift his shirt tenderly to reveal a large red welt on his chest, the surrounding skin angry and blistered.

“What happened, baby?!”

“We were playing with Nerfs, Daddy, and one of the bullets hit me.” Louis mumbled quietly, watching his daddy with wide eyes, frightened by the panic in the elder’s voice. He hadn’t thought it was anything serious- it _hurt_ , but he didn’t think it was anything _serious._

_God, Lou._

“Daddy needs to take you to the hospital, alright, sweetheart? It’s okay. Daddy just wants to help you stop hurting.”

~

Harry sighed as he gazed at his poor boy, reaching out to smooth stray strands away from his eyes as he slumbered on peacefully.

He knew he shouldn’t have let him sleep over.

No one would treat Louis the way he deserved after all- with absolute, utmost _care,_ and _love,_ like he was something precious that needed to be protected with one’s life.

Because he _was_.

Harry sighed once again, slipping in behind the smaller male and cradling him carefully in his arms to refrain from aggravating his wound, his entire body screaming at him for failing to protect his baby.

_Harry gnawed at his bottom lip anxiously, giving Louis’ small hand a comforting squeeze as the lithe male glanced up at him in trepidation when the doctor asked for him to lift his shirt so as to be able to have a look at the wound._

_“It’s alright, darling. Daddy’s here.” Louis gave a timid smile, raising his arms in a silent request for his daddy to help, fidgeting awkwardly in his seat at the doctor frowned, bushy brows coming together as he peered curiously at the injury._

_“Mr. Styles, you said that this was caused by a Nerf gun bullet?” He asked, lips pursed thoughtfully when Harry hummed in agreement, nerves ratcheting as the doctor’s frown deepened._

_“Uh, yes. At least, that’s what Lou told me. He was at a friend’s house when it happened, and unfortunately, I wasn’t there.”_

_“Well, this looks like a burn, Mr. Styles. Those bullets would have caused a bruise, but based on the colour and the blistering- I’m certain this is a burn.”_

_“I don’t-” Harry started, speech interrupted by Louis tugging at his sleeve to whisper into his ear, the elder’s face blanching at the smaller male’s words, head whipping around to face his boy in horrified shock._

_“He what?! **Oh my God.** ” Harry choked out, swallowing audibly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Louis’ hair, thanking the boy for telling him before turning back to the doctor with a pale face and lips pressed into a grim line._

_“I-Um. Lou has just told me that the older kids had a couple of the bullets set on fire and he was hit by one of those ones.” The elderly doctor nodded solemnly, suspicions confirmed, sending them off with a nurse to get the wound bathed and bandaged before they could collect Louis’ medication from the front._

_“Daddy, are you mad at me?” Louis whimpered in a small voice, looking up at Harry with wide sorrowful eyes, tears brimming as he sniffled sadly. Harry gaped, wrapping his arms gently around his boy in a comforting hug as he rubbed at his back, murmuring sweet assurances to the frightened male._

_“No, baby. I’m mad for you, love. I’m mad at Luke and his brother, for that foolishness, and that you got hurt, and I’m mad that his dad just sent you home, and even more so without a word of your injury- that was not okay, Lou. Daddy can’t protect you if I don’t know about it, and it scares me to think about how hurt you could have been. But I’m not mad at you, darling, never at you. And I know you’re friends with Luke, honey, but I don’t think that you should go over to his anymore- he can come over to ours to play though, maybe. Daddy needs to talk to him first.”_

_“Okay, Daddy. I love you, Daddy.” Louis sniffed, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder tiredly, the latter hoisting him up into his arms as they slowly made their way back to the car._

_“I love you too, baby boy. Daddy loves you very much.”_

Harry had rung Luke’s house as soon as they reached home, fierce in his reprimand of his dad’s irresponsible behavior that led to his baby boy hurting for longer than was necessary, as well as the danger and neglect he’d put his boy through by leaving him alone for such a long period of time, before asking to speak with Luke, the young boy sobbing uncontrollably down the line as he apologized over and over to both Louis and Harry.

Harry’d felt bad then, not that he’d been fierce with the boy per se- stern, but soft nonetheless- but his baby had been _hurt._

That was all levels of not okay.

He gently rolled Louis onto his back, tucking one arm around his waist to stop him from rolling back over and putting pressure on his injury, curling around the smaller male in a protective cocoon before finally letting himself drift into a troubled sleep.

He would keep his baby close to him for the next while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just needed to post this, since this week has not been treating me well, but I hope it has been great for you guys!
> 
> This is actually based on a true story, not personally, but this happened to my coworker. Her son went to a friend's house, came home without saying anything, and they didn't realize till bath time and they saw the injury! Her son then told her what happened(and yes, his friend's brother did actually set the Nerf gun bullet on fire, and it hit him, and their mum knew about it but didn't say anything, just dropped my coworker's son off at home), and naturally my coworker was really upset and furious, because that's her baby boy, and they went to A&E and got it treated.
> 
> It's ridiculous what people do sometimes. Like, I don't understand what part of them thought that lighting a nerf gun bullet on fire while firing it at people would be a good idea, but also for their mum to not let my coworker know about it so she could have him looked at earlier???? Guys. That is not onnnnnn. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed it, and kudos, comment, prompt please and thank you <3


End file.
